I Just Really Like Seeing You Naked
by West Pharaoh
Summary: Joey and Seto are waking up one morning after a week of being together. Joey questions Kaiba as to what they were doing and, more importantly, Why Him? So Kaiba will just have to teach his puppy... One-Shot! Puppyshipping! A bit fluffy, but still worth it! Read and Review! Check out my other Yugioh stories!


**I just really like seeing you naked.**

Kaiba pulled on a pair of black pants and turned around to look at Joey. His lover was still curled up under the sheets, hugging the pillow under his head. The CEO walked over to the teen and knelt by the bed, cupping Joey's face with his hand and kissing his forehead; a rare display of open affection that Seto probably wouldn't have done if the boy hadn't been half asleep.

He began to pull back as Joey suddenly caught his hand with his own.

"Time to get up, puppy."

"Nnnhhhhhh," Joey groaned, his hand reaching for Kaiba's as the brunette stood and walked away, simultaneously breaking their connection.

"Come on, puppy, we still have time to eat breakfast before you have to go and meet your little _friends,_" Kaiba pulled on a white shirt, "Now, when are you going to tell the geek squad about us anyway?"

Joey rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "At the last possible moment, of course. For now, I am more than happy to keep you as my 'dirty little secret' for as long as possible."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "'Dirty little secret'? Really? Well, I suppose that would work, seeing as how no one but Mokuba knows about this."

"Yes," Joey propped himself up on his elbows, "This. What is_ this_, exactly? What? How— when? Who— I don't get this Seto! What is _this _with us? "

"I don't know what you mean."

Joey looked pointed at Kaiba, "What are we, exactly? And why is it us? Why me? That's my question, Seto. _Why?_"

Kaiba gave a thoughtful _hmm_, "Well, puppy, I guess I just really like seeing you naked."

Joey gave an angry huff as his eyes began to burn indignantly. He started to bounce his way off the bed. Well, if that's how Seto was, then he was going to leave right now, cut this off before anything else happened. And the first thing he would need was to get some clothes on, ruin Seto's view, and take away what he liked.

Before Joey could take two steps, he felt Kaiba's arm wrap around his waist and push him backwards onto the bed. Joey landed with a puff, and started to get up again, but was suddenly pinned by Kaiba's body.

A kiss was planted right under the corner of Joey's jaw, and Kaiba began to nibble down the side of his neck and under his jaw, "Maybe it's from seeing you in _my_ bed. Or maybe it's from you writhing in _my_ sheets. Or from you waiting for me in _my_ room."

A strange noise started coming from deep in Joey's throat. Seto knew and loved producing that noise. It was how he could always tell that he had caused Joey to go brain-dead; the blonde couldn't create a coherent thought. Right now, the only thing going on in his puppy's brain was happiness and pleasure.

"Maybe it's from how perfect you are," Seto moved up slowly along Joey, his lips and nose were just _skimming_ along Joey's cheek right above the jaw, "Or maybe it's from knowing that I _don't _have to _share _with _anyone."_

Kaiba's mouth closed around his puppy's ear, and he began to ravish down Joey's neck for a minute. Seto's lips would close around a patch of skin, and he would nibble on it before releasing it and placing a kiss over the marked skin.

Seto slowly worked his way toward the sensitive part over Joey's pulse and bit down fiercely, giving the skin a hard suck. Oh, God, he _loved_ the little gasps and moans that came from his puppy.

Joey himself was cursing over how it was so unfair that Seto was fully dressed right now while he himself was naked. Oh, god this felt _so good,_ really good, incredibly good, amazingly good! Why, _why_ couldn't Seto kiss his mouth already?

Kaiba drew back and observed his work on Joey's neck. He liked it. Seto smirked as his puppy began to reach for a kiss, and the brunette pushed himself off the bed, "I'm going to go wake Mokuba."

Joey quickly sat up and stared at the CEO in disbelief as he left the room. He couldn't have _seriously_ just left him like that!

Could he?

Giving a low growl, Joey swatted the side of the bed that Kaiba had slept on with his pillow. Asshole.

Joey's stomach gave a rumble. He knew that Seto would take his brother downstairs after waking him and prepare some breakfast, and Joey _really_ wanted to join them. He was a slave to his stomach.

The blonde stood and looked at the door. He didn't _really_ need to get dressed. It would be fine if he went to get breakfast in the nude. And it would be nice payback for Seto cutting him off like that.

Joey took a step to the door, but then stopped as logic decided to stand in his way. Mokuba was down there. He would have to put on some pants at the least, for the little boy's sake.

He found a pair of sweatpants, and decided to just put them on and not even bother with underwear. No one would know if Joey went commando.

Well, Kaiba would know; he somehow always knew things like that.

Joey walked down the stairs in the damned sweatpants.

It was only because Mokuba was there.

XxXxXxXxX

**Ok, don't judge me! I literally came up with this at one in the morning while lying in bed, half asleep, and I'm pretty sure that I could be considered delirious under those circumstances. When I sent this to my beta, she sent it back with the message "**_I think my mind just exploded from all the fluff."_

**Well then.**

**Who cares? I have fun writing puppy-shots! Please review! Reviews are the reason that I keep writing! **


End file.
